The Teacher
by knownbeforetime
Summary: The Animorphs favorite teacher is trying to kill them and take over the world


The Teacher

Dedicated to that special teacher

By Queen Animorph

Cassie and I walked up the dreaded stairway to English class.We were walking into a trap.Ms. Center lived in that classroom of hers.She would watch for the opportunity to strike at anything.Her weapon was power.It was rumored that she had power over the principle.

Cassie pleaded with me that we wouldn't go to that class, to just skip.I wouldn't hear of it.I was the last one to be switched into there.Jake and the others were already in there.They had been switched at various times.It was brutal.I couldn't help but think that we _were _being drawn into a trap.

She was constantly losing assignments and blaming it on us.One time, it was so sweet; Jake tried to defend her, which was a while ago, before.It seemed that she had targeted us.We were told we would be in a special class.I assumed that meant an advanced English class.I walked in that day and the pondscum of the school were there.Today was the day that she would really strike and that we would strike back.

She came in and said, "If you don't have your back work in today! You will receive detention!"Her ghastly, unfeminine voice rocked the walls.The whole class shrieked.That wasn't due until Monday!Was this a joke?I asked myself.She can't do that!

I stood up and said "You said yesterday that it wasn't due until Monday."

"NO I DIDN'T"

"Yes you did, I even called you to confirm it!"Then she stared at me and somehow I started bawling "You said, you said, you said!"She just laughed.She walked back behind her desk and wrote out the detention with a note "See me after school."

I was still crying as I went back to my seat.I couldn't stop crying.She had power all right, way too much power.We worked the rest of the period on an assignment that we knew would be burned in a dumpster somewhere across the state.

The bell rang and the students filed out of the class one by one, rules you know.Then it was running time.I had to get to my next class.I felt that if I stayed in her boundaries I would be swallowed whole.

I told myself that I would confront her after school.She had no right to do this.She wouldn't get away with it.I walked up to her room.The door was locked.Strange.I kicked the door open.I wasn't going to play her games.

What I saw was the strangest sight ever.The janitor was tying the teacher to the chair.Then she closed her eyes and out of her ear came a slimy slug-like creature called a yeerk.I expected her to scream or something but she just passed out in her chair.Then the janitor came and grabbed me and tied me to my seat.Great.She is a controller. It wouldn't have surprised me, but did she have to show me this way.God, it was so tacky. OOOh, I'm scared!

The janitor ran down the stairs with the yeerk.I looked at her. UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!Did she really drool in her sleep?

A few minutes later the janitor came back with yeerk fully refreshed.She slid back in and instantly came to life.

"Hello I am Visser Thirty-Seven.I don't believe we have met directly before."

I laughed, "What's your plan."I could hardly control myself.It was hilarious.

She scowled "I am to become emperor of the empire!"She howled

"Right, and I'm going pass your class."Just then Marco came in.He was eating a banana.

"Hey! What's up at Hogwarts Ms. Center!"He said to the visser.

"I plan to take over your primative world."

"Hey, Marco meet Visser Thirty Seven."He laughed as well.

"She wants to take over the world."He laughed so hard he dropped his banana on the floor.

"You pick that up, right now."He couldn't control his laughing.She stepped forward to scold him but she slipped on the floor and on the way down she knocked over some pencils from her desk and one happened to pierce her heart, then she turned into dust.

"Did you know about that?!"He said, all laughing aside

"No."He came over and untied me.We proceeded to walk out the door.

"Hey, do you have a quarter?I need to get a ride home."

"Sure."And we went home and lived happily ever after.


End file.
